gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sara
Sara es un personaje de la saga GTA, que aparece como aleatorio en Grand Theft Auto IV. Ella es una joven mujer que se preocupa bastante por su apariencia y el declive de esta. También pretende ser una parte del mundo de la "moda" en Liberty City, y habla de cómo barrios como Middle Park Este, y Suffolk son demasiado "vainilla". Historia Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 Aparición Sara aparecerá en Suffolk durante la noche, a partir de las 20:00 horas, tras haber pasado la misión de Manny Escuela, "Escuela of the Streets". Ella estará de pie junto a un edificio, mirándose los zapatos como si hablara con ellos. En el segundo encuentro, estará de pie, hablando a la nada. La ayuda y el marido thumb|250px|Sara conociendo a Niko. Niko se pasa por Suffolk y Sara lo llama. Niko la saluda y ella le pregunta si todavía se ve atractiva. Niko no entiende sus indirectas, y Sara le explica que antes iba por la calle y los hombres giraban para verla, que estaba excelente, pero que ahora no está del todo segura. Niko, de mala gana, le dice que está muy atractiva y le pregunta si puede irse ya. Sara se enfurece y le grita que no es atractiva, es impresionante, y que al menos no va vestida de prostituta. Sara le señala a Niko sus zapatos, que según ella valen quinientos dólares. thumb|250px|Sara hablando sobre su aspecto. Sara le pregunta a Niko si sus zapatos no le dicen nada, y si no significa nada para él su modo de vestir. Niko, un tanto extrañado por el comportamiento de Sara, le dice que no de forma directa. Sara, cansada, responde que eso demuestra lo poco que sabe, a lo que Niko contesta, con ironía, que no tiene ninguna duda. Sara le explica a Niko que acaba de divorciarse. Niko le dice, comprensivo, que lamenta eso, pero Sara le exige que no quiere su lástima. Niko le dice de nuevo que lo siente y Sara le pregunta, de nuevo alegre e interesada, si tiene un cigarrillo. Niko responde que no, y vuelve a disculparse. Niko está cansado y se dispone a marcharse, cuando Sara lo detiene y le dice que vive en Cerros de la Peña, que está muy lejos y que necesita alguien que la lleve. Niko, finalmente acepta, por lo que Sara le dice que consiga un coche. Sara 3.png|Los zapatos caros. Sara 4.png|''No quiero tu lástima''. Sara 5.png|El pequeño favor. thumb|250px|Sara hablando sobre su vida. En el camino, Niko le dice a Sara que pensaba que una chica como ella viviría en Middle Park Este o en el propio Suffolk donde la encontró. Sara responde que nació y creció en Middle Park, pero que tanto este como Suffolk son barrios demasiado "vainilla", y que tiene que estar en contacto con la calle. Sara le explica que, actualmente, no tiene empleo, sino que vive del dinero que le saca a su esposo, con el cual había firmado un contrato prematrimonial fallido. Niko responde, con ironía, que al menos fue un matrimonio rentable. thumb|250px|Sara preguntándole cosas a Niko. Sara replica, impaciente, que algo tenía que conseguir de él, pues no estaba sexualmente satisfecha y él casi nunca le prestaba dinero, por lo que tuvo que ir a comprar vibradores y consoladores en diversas ocasiones. Niko se burla, pero Sara lo corta con un insulto. Niko le pregunta a Sara si hace que todos los desconocidos de la calle la lleven. Ella replica que, en sus días de modelo, se acostaba con todos los fotógrafos que le querrían hacer un reportaje, incluidos los gays. Sara le pregunta a Niko si sigue siendo hermosa y si se acostaría con una "universitaria" en la mesa de un despacho. Niko responde que no conoce a ninguna universitaria y que, como ella puede ver en su aspecto, no trabaja en un despacho. Sara se enfurece y le grita que nunca será posible que ambos se acuesten, pero Niko responde con sarcasmo que es muy bonita y que tiene suerte por el simple hecho de estar hablando por ella. Sara 8.png|La extraña pregunta. Sara 9.png|''Tengo "suerte" de hablar contigo''. Sara 10.png|Sara insultando a Niko. thumb|250px|Sara dándole las gracias a Niko. Ya en la casa de Sara, en Cerros de la Peña, Sara le dice que es ahí y que le agradece su ayuda. Ambos se bajan del coche que Niko consiguió. En ese momento, un sujeto vestido elegantemente se dispone a entrar en la casa también. Sara le dice al sujeto que se ha encontrado un hombre nuevo, que es Niko, que se han acostado y que lo hace mucho mejor que él. El hombre, evidentemente el esposo de Sara, corre hacia Niko con la intención de golpearlo, gritándole que es su esposa. Sara le exige que ya han tenido esa discusión varias veces, que ya no están casados, y que la deje en paz. Niko ataca al novio y ambos inician una pelea. Niko golpea al novio o lo apunta con un arma, y Sara huye gritando. Una vez el novio esté muerto, haya huido, o sea Niko quien se vaya de allí, la misión se dará por finalizada. Sara 12.png|La irrupción del esposo. Sara 13.png|''Es mi esposa''. Sara 14.png|Sara huyendo despavorida. Buscando el paquete thumb|250px|El reencuentro. Dos días después, Niko se pasa por el Pier 45, bajo el puente de Broker. Sara se encuentra de pie ahí, esperando. Sara le dice, como hizo la primera vez, si le puede hacer una pregunta. Niko le responde que es hermosa, que está divorciada, que los hombres se giran al verla y "zapatos caros". Sara no lo reconoce y Niko le explica que se conocieron dos días antes, a la noche, que estaba muy extraña. Sara le pregunta si es una broma y Niko responde que no. Avergonzada, Sara reconoce que estaba drogada esa noche y que no recuerda nada, disculpándose con Niko. thumb|250px|Sara avergonzada de sí misma. Niko le dice que no hay problema. Sara, amable, le pregunta si le puede hacer un favor. Sara explica que tiene una sesión de fotos como modelo dentro de media hora, y que no puede hacerlo ella misma. Ella encargó un paquete al Perseus junto a Pyrite Street y Bismarck Avenue y necesita que alguien lo recoja pronto. Niko trata de negarse, pero Sara estalla y se pone a gritar que es típico de hombres querer estar con ella y manosearla cuando está borracha o drogada, pero cuando ella le pide amablemente un favor estando sobria, nunca aceptan. Tras una fuerte discusión, Niko la calma y le pregunta cuanto tiempo le llevará hacerlo, Sara responde que muy poco y le promete que lo recompensará por hacerle el favor. Niko acepta y Sara se marcha a su sesión de fotos, pidiéndole que lleve el paquete a ese mismo sitio, el muelle 45. Sara 17.png|Sara hablando sobre el paquete. Sara 18.png|Niko aceptando el trabajo. Sara 19.png|''Eres un angel''. thumb|250px|Niko llegando al Perseus. Niko consigue un vehículo y se dirige al Perseus que está al otro lado de la ciudad. Allí, el gerente, Marcus, le pregunta que es lo que desea, Niko le dice que vino a recoger un paquete y que es para una mujer un tanto extraña. Niko pregunta si ella les avisó que él vendría a recogerlo. Marcus responde que no, pero que de todas formas recuerda a Sara y que tiene el paquete. Niko se dispone a recogerlo, pero Marcus le dice que son quinientos dólares por la mercancía mas el envolverlo. Niko le dice a Marcus que fue al lugar para conseguir el paquete, no para pagarle. Marcus esconde el paquete y le dice que, sin dinero, no hay paquete. Niko tiene un par de opciones sobre recoger el paquete: darle el dinero a Marcus o matarlo. De todas formas, Niko recibirá más tarde el dinero que pague por parte de Sara. Las opciones son las siguientes. Sara 21.png|Marcus recordando a Sara. Sara 22.png|''No he venido a pagarte''. Sara 23.png|Las excusas de Marcus. thumb|250px|Niko amenazando a Marcus. Niko se enfurece con Marcus y lo apunta con un arma, diciéndole que le dé el paquete de una buena vez. Marcus, asustado, le dice que lo tome, que el solo hacía su trabajo y que no lo mate. Un guardia se acerca por detrás de Niko para noquearlo, pero Niko los elimina tanto a Marcus como al matón. Niko recibe dos estrellas de búsqueda, por lo que se sube a un coche rápido y escapa de la policía lo más rápido posible. Hay dos patrullas esperándolo fuera del Perseus. Tras una persecución, Niko escapa. [[Archivo:Sara robar el paquete 2.png|thumb|250px|''¡No me mates!]] Una vez libre de la policía, Niko se dirige a donde Sara le pidió que le entregara el paquete, el Pier 45. Una vez allí, Sara está saliendo de la tienda de ropa del edificio del muelle, bajando las escalinatas, cuando ve a Niko. Sara se acerca al coche y le pregunta si le trajo su paquete. Niko, tranquilo y sin decirle lo que tuvo que hacer para obtenerlo, se lo lanza a Sara, que lo agarra rápidamente. Sara le dice a Niko que le salva la vida, pues no podría vivir sin lo que contiene el paquete (desconocido). Sara le entrega a Niko $500 como recompensa. Sara robar el paquete 3.png|Niko eliminando a Marcus. Sara robar el paquete 4.png|La entrega. Sara robar el paquete 5.png|¿Qué haría sin ti?'' thumb|250px|Niko entregándole el dinero a Marcus. Niko le entrega a Marcus los quinientos dólares y este le pasa el paquete. Niko regresa al coche en el que vino y se dirige al punto de encuentro con Sara, el Pier 45. Una vez allí, le dice a Sara, muy enojado, que ahí tiene su paquete, y que debido a que no sabían que él iría, tuvo que pagar por él. Sara, también enfurecida, le dice que no puede creer que Marcus haya hecho eso, y que hablará con los dueños de la tienda respecto a la mercancía que le enviaron, afirmando que matarían por que no se revelara lo que el paquete contiene. Sara le entrega a Niko $500, con otros 500 más, como reembolso por lo pagado. Sara pagar por el paquete 2.png|Niko enojado con Sara. Sara pagar por el paquete 3.png|''Hablaré con ellos''. Sara pagar por el paquete 4.png|La recompensa extra. Misiones en las que aparece * Guess Who's Coming to Diner * Be My Handyman Curiosidades *Es posible matar a Sara después del primer encuentro, cuando sale corriendo de su esposo, pero no afectará a la historia y seguirá apareciendo más tarde. *Al igual que muchos otros personajes, al subirse con Niko a una moto se pondrá un casco único de color blanco con rayas rosas en espiral. *Se parece mucho a Ilyena Faustin, solo que sin arrugas en su rostro y con los ojos sin pintar. de:Sara en:Sara pl:Sara ru:Сара Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes aleatorios de Grand Theft Auto IV